CSI: Miami
CSI Miami is an orange card color. See CSI World, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, CSI: New York. Team CSI Miami Detective Lieutenant Horatio "H" Caine He is the head of the Miami-Dade crime lab, a former NYPD homicide detective, a forensic analyst, and former bomb squad officer. Horatio is known to be very protective of his team, often going out of his way to assist them when needed. He is an outstanding marksman, and does not hesitate to use deadly force. He also very often goes to extraordinary lengths to save evidence or a potential victim. His demeanor is serious, direct, and to the point. Horatio appears to have a good sense for how to communicate with children who have just experienced traumatic ordeals. Horatio uses the "stay-calm" approach while comforting victims, killers, etc. Horatio is usually seen wearing a pair of sunglasses. Horatio was briefly married to Marisol Delko Caine (Alana de la Garza); the marriage ended when she was murdered by a Mala Noche sniper in "Rampage". In "Dangerous Son", Horatio discovered that he has a sixteen-year-old son named Kyle Harmon (Evan Ellingson). "John Walden" is a cover name he used sixteen years earlier doing undercover special task force work in Pensacola, FL where Horatio met Julia (Elizabeth Berkley) (Kyle's mother). The episode "In The Wind" revealed that Kyle is in Afghanistan. In "Going Ballistic", Caine is apparently shot, but it is later revealed in the episode, "Resurrection", that he faked his death in order to stop a sale of illegal bullets. His formation of the team in 1997 is depicted in flashbacks in the episode "Out of Time", shortly after he became the head of the new investigative unit swiftly renamed CSI. Detective Calleigh Duquesne She is a ballistics specialist. Calleigh's slight build, blonde good looks, and southern belle accent often lead others to underestimate her, but she is a brilliant and a dedicated scientist. Her father is an alcoholic attorney who has tried to rehabilitate himself several times. She follows the letter of the rules at all times. In "Ambush", a website seems to be stalking her and it is later discovered that the person behind it is Dan Cooper whom she was involved in catching for stealing deceased CSI Tim Speedle's credit card. In "All In", she is kidnapped and forced to help cover up a crime scene, but is later saved by her fellow CSIs. In "Smoke Gets in Your CSI's", Calleigh was rushed to the hospital for smoke inhalation when she and Ryan Wolfe escaped from a burning house with a dead body. In "Seeing Red", Calleigh shot Eric Delko, and in "Out of Time", Eric is in critical condition and a flashback occurs back to 1997 and Calleigh's first day on the job. As of seasons 7 and 8, she is in a romantic relationship with Eric Delko. Detective Ryan Wolfe He was working as a police officer at the time he was hired for the lab virtually on the spot by Horatio Caine, who noted Ryan's immaculate care of his gun with approval, likely due to Wolfe having OCD. He first appeared in "Under the Influence" but did not become a regular cast member until "Hell Night". Ryan was replacing fallen CSI Tim Speedle, who died in the line of duty as a direct result of his poor gun maintenance. Ryan was impaled in the eye with a nail gun in "Nailed". At the end of the episode "Burned", Ryan was fired for being directly linked to a murder suspect and not disclosing it to the department. Seeking jobs as both a crime-scene expert, an expert witness for the defense, a firearms range technician, and applying to work as an ME Investigator while applying for reinstatement, he was later reinstated. In "Going Ballistic", Ryan receives a text message saying, "It is done," right after Horatio is shot and presumed dead. It is revealed in the seventh season premiere that he was asked by Horatio to assist in setting up Horatio's own execution, so he could go undercover. At the end of "Target Specific" and throughout the episode "Wolfe In Sheep's Clothing", Ryan was kidnapped and was forced by the Russian mob to cover up a crime. Sergeant Frank Tripp He is a Texas-born homicide detective who accompanies the team to the crime scenes. He is known for interrogating suspects in his typical sarcastic manner and has a good working relationship with all the CSIs. He is divorced with three kids, revealed in "Dispo Day". After passing the Sergeant's Exam in the beginning of "Dangerous Son", Tripp was required to spend some time in uniform on a patrol rotation, but soon returned to the homicide unit and plainclothes in "Guerillas in the Mist". He often accompanies the CSIs to the crime scene to lend a hand and provide extra cover. Officer Natalia Boa Vista She is a DNA analyst who upon first arriving, was only allowed to work on cold or unsolved cases due to the restrictions of her federal grant. She escaped an abusive marriage before joining the department, when her association with a society for battered women was key to helping the team solve the murder of a woman. At the end of season four, it is revealed that Natalia is an FBI informant in the lab, assigned to help build a case against Horatio Caine and his team. Natalia was revealed to be the mole in the lab. In season 5, much to her distress, she discovered her abusive ex-husband Nick Townsend (Rob Estes) was out of prison when he served her with a restraining order and he was working for a private company that cleans up crime scenes. The two shared a tense relationship until Nick's murder, a crime for which Natalia was briefly considered the prime suspect. In "Darkroom", Ryan Wolfe finds a stash of photographed girls and Natalia discovers that one of the pictures is her sister Anya and DNA from a crime scene reveals that Anya is indeed one of the women that the CSIs are looking for. In "Tunnel Vision", Natalia was finally certified to carry a firearm, and she shot a suspect in self-defense with her Glock 26 for the first time. In "Count Me Out", Natalia was involved in a meth lab explosion that caused hearing loss. Officer Walter Simmons He is a Louisiana native and art theft specialist who transfers over from the night shift to join Horatio's team. His first appearance was in episode, "Bolt Action". He became part of the main cast in episode, "Dude, Where's My Groom?" Detective Eric Delko He is the fingerprint and drug identification expert of Cuban and Russian descent. He is also the team's underwater recovery expert. In "Shattered", Delko's job is endangered when he is arrested for drug possession, but it is discovered that the marijuana was for his sister, Marisol Delko Caine (Alana de la Garza), to ease the pain of her leukemia treatments, who was murdered by a Mala Noche sniper after she married Horatio Caine. In "Man Down", while trying to rescue a woman kidnapped by escapee Clavo Cruz (Gonzalo Menendez), Delko was shot in the head by one of his henchmen and critically wounded. He survived and went back on the team, but suffered some memory loss. In "And How Does That Make You Kill?", Eric told his psychiatrist of his affection for CSI Calleigh Duquesne. In "The DeLuca Motel", it is discovered that he has been staying in a motel because someone is following him. They found out that his real father is from Cuba and is trying to kill him. In "Seeing Red", Eric was trying to help his father and is seen escaping a gun silo, only to be shot at by friend Calleigh. He survives and is shown waking up in a hospital room in "Out of Time". Actor Adam Rodríguez did not return full-time for the eighth season and was replaced by former CSI Jesse Cardoza (Eddie Cibrian). Delko shows that he is leaving by telling Calleigh that he is going to leave the CSI team because life is too short.6 On February 19, 2010, Adam Rodríguez announced on his Twitter page that he will be returning to the show as a regular.78 As of season 7 and season 8, he is in a romantic relationship with Calleigh Duquesne. Category:CBS Television Category:Crime Category:2002 series debut Category:Rated PG Category:American Real World Category:Real World Category:Crime Scene Investigation